DZTV-AM
DZTV (1386 AM) - operating as IBC DZTV Radyo Budyong 1386 - is a 24-hour Filipino language news, public service and music AM radio station in Quezon City, Philippines, serving the Mega Manila market. It is the flagship station of the Radyo Budyong Network owned by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation. The station's studio is located at Broadcast City, Capitol Hills, Diliman, Quezon City, while its 50,000 watt transmitter is located at IBC Tower, Roosevelt Avenue, San Francisco Del Monte, Quezon City, Metro Manila. DZTV operates for 24 hours daily, except on Holy Week of each year where it signs-off at midnight of Maundy Thursday until 4 am of Black Saturday. It is a member of the Kapisanan ng mga Brodkaster ng Pilipinas or KBP At present, DZTV Radyo Budyong 1386 is considered as the top-rating news and public service station in the AM band in Metro Manila (#3 in Vehicle Coincidental Survey for AM stations and Kantar Radio Ratings and is recognized as one of the most awarded radio stations in the Philippines by the Kapisanan ng mga Brodkaster ng Pilipinas (KBP) and other award giving bodies. DZTV is also simulcast via Global IBC and also has a television channel aired on SkyCable, Destiny Cable, Cignal and Sky Direct and as an exclusive news channel on digital free TV named DZTV TeleTrese on where the studio and hosts of its programs can be seen by listeners and viewers. It can also be received in the United States on DirecTV Channel 2070. The station also manages and operates a website, news.ibc.com.ph/dztv and social media accounts on Facebook, Twitter and YouTube. History 'DWKW (1970s-1986)' DWKW-AM known as DWKW 1386 kHz, the AM station of IBC. With him there were Bingo Lacson, who was the station manager, Long Tall Howard (Howard Medina), Jing Magsaysay, the late Joey Valencia. Vic Salta (who was on 9-12 mn) used to break most of the hits from the massive Dyna catalogue being one of the record company's managers, Robert D' Lion and Bambi Fonacier. 'Old Schedule' *06:00AM-10:00AM: Ricky Dizon *10:00AM-02:00PM: Bingo Lacson *02:00PM-06:00PM: Peter Rabbit *06:00PM-10:00PM: Long Tall Howard *10:00PM-02:00AM: Vic Salta 'Early years' Formerly owned by Prime Broadcasting Network named Radyo Karera, which owns Karrera TV, it had a simulcast of horse racings. It became inactive since mid 2007. 'The Launch of DZTV Raduo Budyong' Recently, Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation has bought back the station, since during that time the station (as DWKW years) from 1970s to 1980s, then to DWAN from 1986 until sold to Bubby Dacer-led "Asia Pacific News and Features" in 1996 and lasted in 2004, 3 years prior to MMDA had bought the station in 2007, before it went inactive in mid-2010; and started its test broadcast around October 2008 and rebranded as DZTV Radyo Budyong Manila 1386 was launched in June 20, 2011 using the Radyo Budyong feed in conjunction of IBC News and Current Affairs and eventually became its full operations on August 29, 2012 as a full service radio station with news and current affairs, public service, entertainment and music programming using a modern radio booth located at Broadcast City in Capitol Hills, Diliman, Quezon City. His mission is to bring back the glory of radio, which is radio sans images upgraded its AM radio facilities, since it launched IBC OB Van radio, a first in Philippine Radio history, in which it broadcast to a specific location via see thru OB van studio vehicle for the Philippine government. The network started recruiting both experienced and new employees including Radyo Budyong Reporters, spearheaded the giant network to the local broadcasting scene becoming the flagship station for a radio network operated in conjunction with the news department of IBC. The move came as part of a plan to expand IBC's news operation in order to become more competitive with the other major networks, which also included the launch of a news network on IBC's cable interactive network DZTV TeleTrese (which also simulcasts some of its programming). As it was in the past, DZTV held on the tradition of the IBC Radyo Budyong (field reporters) of the '70s and '80s to further develop the station's capabilities in serving the public. Jun Tana, one of the original members of the team, started training new recruits. The first to be hired were Willy Perez, Bal Domingo, Tony Angeles and Carlo Castillo. The first ever tandem on local AM radio was introduced. After the EDSA revolution in 1986, IBC was among the properties surrendered by Benedicto to the government as part of the compromise settlement before he was allowed to return to the country. IBC was considered part of the so-called “ill-gotten wealth” purportedly amassed by Benedicto, alleged Marcos crony. Since DZTV Radyo Budyong reporters covered the biggest events, which all of these were witnessed and listened on AM radio to listeners, together with IBC News team. In 2012, DZTV won the KBP Golden Dove awards for the Best AM Radio Station with the membership of Kapisanan ng mga Brodkaster ng Pilipinas (KBP). 'Global world radio' DZTV became the first local AM station to be available in World Wide Web with its inclusion in IBC website. All programs of the stations are broadcast live and enjoyed by all Filipinas around the world via Global IBC. As of September 2012, DZTV Radyo Budyong began nationwide transmission through a series of relay stations across the Philippines, broadcasting all of its programs via satellite to give the public service and true up-to-the-minute news reports as well as the partnership with the world's radio news partner Fox News Radio. DZTV ranked the number 2 among all AM radio stations in 2012. 'Ratings' In 2 years under the new format, DZTV ranked as the fourth most listened to FM stations in Metro Manila. In March 2012, the Radio Research Council ranked DZTV Radyo Budyong 1386 as the number 1 news and public service AM radio station in the market in a survey of motorists. Afterwards, in 2013, DZTV Radyo Budyong declared again by PSRC Car Coincidental Survey as the most preffered and listened mass-based AM radio station for public utility vehicles including Jeepney's, taxis and FX. DZTV Programs Anchors Current *Noli Eala *Jess Caduco *TG Kintanar *Jay Sonza *Tony Falcon *Snooky Serna-Go *Merwin Llanza *Gene Orejana (Station Manager) *Randy David *Dolly Anne Carvajal *Rolly "Lakay" Gonzalo *Atty. Zorah Andam *Gionna Cabrera *Dr. Dean Torno *Vincent Santos *Toff Rada *Maria Ressa *Anthony Suntay *Atty. Batas Mauricio *Manuel Morato *Maggie Dela Riva *Greg Gregorio *Dr. Edwin Bien *DJ Oliver Reyes *Mherie Caibal *Rep. Amando Bagatsing *Francis Cardona *Alice Hernandez Reyes *Hans Mortel *Pcsupt Pagdilao *Luis Antonio Tagle *Lord Allan Jay Velasco Former *Kathleen Forbes (2014-2016) *Cesar Nucum (Kuya Cesar) (former station manager of DWAN 1206) (1975-1986) 'Reporters' *Willy Perez (Budyong 13 and Radyo Budyong Manager) *Emil Recometa (Budyong 14) - Traffic Report and Special Assignments *Miko Mallonga (Budyong 10) *Nick Mendoza (Budyong 22) - News Desk *Jun Tana (Budyong 1) - Senate Correspondent *Jude Turcuato (Budyong 39) - War correspondent *Rowena Orejana (Budyong 17) - Special Assignments *Ricky Rosales (Budyong 19) - Special Assignments *Rey Mercaral (Budyong 20) - News Desk *Bal Domingo (Budyong 30) - Malacañang Correspondent *Mario Garcia (Budyong 37) - Special Assignments *Butch del Castillo (Budyong 45) - News Desk *Krenn Jolongbayan (Showbiz Correspondent) *Cesar Seneta (Budyong 25) - Justice/Special Assignments *Roel Villacorta (Budyong 40) - Congress Correspondent *Jake Maderazo (Budyong 38) - Special Assignments *Tony Angeles (Budyong 25) - Police/Special Assignments *Carlo Castillo (Budyong 22) - House of Representatives Correspondent *Juraine Serquina (DWDC Dagupan Correspondent) *Edison Bordeos (DWNW Naga Correspondent) *Rexam Laguda (DYJJ Roxas Correspondent) *Bingbing Josue (DYBQ Iloilo Correspondent) *Eleanor Defensor-Reyes (DYRG Kalibo Correspondent) *Bobby Rodriguez (DYJJ Roxas Correspondent) *Jongkoy Monceda (DYBG Cebu Correspondent) *Jessie Casalda (DXML Davao Correspondent) References External links *DZTV Radyo Budyong Website *DZTV-AM on Facebook *DZTV-AM on Twitter See also *DZTV Still Dominated Over DZMM and DZBB On the Road *Radio stations for IBC-13 *96.3 Easy Rock Sked *Old DZTV Radyo Budyong 1386 Sked (2011-2012) *93.9 iFM Sked *102.7 Star FM Sked *105.1 Crossover Sked *DZTV Radyo Budyong Sked *DZRH Program Schedule *DZRJ 810 KHZ Sked *89 DMZ *Wave 91.5 *Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation *List of Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation affiliate stations Category:OPM formatted radio stations in the Philippines Category:News and talk radio stations in the Philippines Category:Radio stations in Metro Manila Category:Radio stations established in 1970 DZTV-AM Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:Philippine radio station stubs